


Flirting Across Thedas

by Settiai



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, One Shot, The Black Emporium Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: If she was being honest, Cadash didn't even realize she was doing it at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apfelgranate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelgranate/gifts).



If she was being honest, Cadash didn't even realize she was doing it at first.

Still, it explained a lot.

*

"... and don't take any chances," Cadash finished firmly. "I'd hate to hear that pretty ass of yours got set on fire by a dragon."

Scout Harding grinned at her. "I'll try to keep it down, Inquisitor," she said with a nod. "Good hunting."

Cadash felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she watched Harding turn and walk away, a slight swing to her hips that never failed to catch her attention.

"Woof," Sera said, throwing her arm around Cadash's neck without any warning. She had to lean over a bit to do it, but she somehow managed to not make it seem awkward. "I can't blame you. Her arse is something else."

Cadash blinked at her. Then she blinked again, running the words over in her head to see if they magically made any more sense a second time around.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slowly, part of her already regretting the question even before she finished asking it. She loved Sera like a sister, but she knew better than to ask her questions. All that did was give her answers that confused her even more than she already was.

Sera rolled her eyes. "Please, like you don't know."

Yep. There was the confusion she had been expecting.

Cadash gave her a look. It was the one she had been practicing on her younger siblings for years, guaranteed to cut through any bullshit within moments.

Sera's grin faded. "What?" she asked, sounding surprised. "You mean you really don't know?"

"Clearly," Cadash said dryly.

Sera stared at her. Then she turned her head in the direction that Harding had gone, even though the scout had already disappeared around a bend, before glancing back at Cadash.

Cadash crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sera didn't say a word. She just threw her head back and laughed uproariously, loud enough to draw the gaze of everyone within a good twenty feet of them.

"Well, that's helpful," Cadash muttered under her breath, reaching up to rub the bridge of her nose.

*

Cadash meant to ask her again later. She really did.

Hordes of undead proved to be a fairly good distraction.

*

The best part about Skyhold was that it had _beds_. Proper beds, that were large and comfortable and indoors, with no undead anywhere near them. Or Red Templars. Or Venatori. Or dragons.

Cadash wasn't necessarily surprised that there was an arrow sticking out of her nice, expensive headboard, a piece of ripped paper pinned beneath it. She'd known Sera for months, and she'd learned to expect the unexpected around her within the first two days. It was easier to simply roll with the punches when it came to her and anything that she did.

The actual drawing that was on said piece of ripped paper was a bit more startling.

Not to mention explicit. In more ways than one.

"Oh," Cadash said weakly.

She carefully folded the paper and stuck it into a nearby book before heading back downstairs. The tavern was calling her name.

*

In her defense, Scout Harding really did have an amazing ass.

Her smile wasn't too bad either.

And then there was her—

—oh, fuck. Cadash had it _bad_. And she hadn't even known it.

*

_"You know that thing we do, when we meet out there? The playful banter?"_

It had been weeks, and Cadash was still thankful that Sera had pointed out just how oblivious she'd been. Not that she planned on telling Sera that, but still.

She didn't even want to think about how awkward it would have been to have had to admit that, actually, she hadn't even noticed the playful banter.

Especially since, now that she was aware of it, she'd realized just how much she enjoyed it.

*

One drink led to two led to five.

"We should do this again," Lace said, a lopsided smile on her face.

Cadash smiled back. "We should," she agreed.

Two more drinks appeared on the table in front of them with a loud thud.

"Just kiss already!" Sera said, wrinkling her nose at them before turning with a huff and stomping off to her room. Her muttered "dwarves" was just loud enough for both of them to hear her.

Cadash could feel her face growing warm, and she was relieved to see that Lace was just as red. She hurriedly reached out and took a swallow of the ale that Sera had brought them.

"I think that last bit might have been aimed at Dagna instead of us," Lace said uncertainly. "I mean, based on the rumors I've heard."

She just took another gulp of ale.

*

"Have fun in the Frostback Basin," Cadash said, shifting awkwardly.

A few strands of hair had slipped from Lace's braid. It took a lot of effort to resist the urge to reach out and brush them behind her ear.

Lace gave her a grin that didn't quite meet her eyes. "I'm sure that I will," she said. "I'll get everything nice and ready for you."

"That's good," Cadash said.

"Yes," Lace agreed.

The two of them stood there for a long moment, an awkward silence between them.

Cadash let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh, fuck it."

As first kisses went, it wasn't anything special. She'd had better, and she'd had worse.

It was perfect.

*

Cadash groaned as she pushed herself up from the ground. Her entire body felt like a walking bruise, and she could feel a warm trickle going down her side that had to be blood.

"I hate dragons," she said, flinching as she accepted Lace's hand and let herself be helped up.

Their second kiss was even better.

*

Cadash carefully finished wiping the last of the dried blood from the back of the amulet before reaching up to put it around her neck. Its silver chain glittered against her bare skin, almost shining in the dim light being let out by the candle.

Lace shifted beside her on the bed, reaching out to gently touch it.

"Do you really like it?" she asked quietly, just a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Cadash put her hand on top of Lace's and met her eyes. "I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
